The Boys Will be Alright
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: The boys are all grown up and boy have they changed! Merida always knew they were a little different, it just took the rest of Scotland a little longer to figure out.


**Author's Note: **The triplets, Merida, Young Macintosh/MacGuffin, Wee Dingwall, King Fergus, and Queen Elinor are not mine, but the story is so please review!

* * *

By the time Merida was married for a few good years, her brothers already had their futures set. Following in their sister's footsteps Harris, Hubert, and Hamish chose their own fate. Although they were similar in a variety of ways, the boys all had different ideas on what they wanted their futures to be. Merida wasn't surprised though. She was always able to decipher their differences. It just took the rest of Scotland a little longer to see it.

Although the boys were only fifteen, all three were as tall as their father and almost as wide. Harris inherited his sister's unruly curls which meant it was a rat's nest on a good day, not that he minded. Hubert's was just as bad but he at least had the "decency" to pull his fiery curls back into braids, at least that's what Elinor said every time her three boys were together. Hamish had his locks in one long ponytail, but his was often waving free after escaping the loose tie keeping it pulled back.

It was obvious to Merida that, as she watched her brothers grow each was going to have a certain skill in a different weapon. Harris preferred swords and the skill it took to master them while Hamish followed his elder sister's footsteps with the bow and arrow. Unlike her though, the lad was a "career warrior" or a knight as some would say. He excelled in any form of combat but the lad was most deadly with his archery. Last was Hubert who, with brute strength like Fergus, could best anyone in hand-to-hand combat. But if forced to use a weapon, the middle triplet would use a spear.

With Merida was set as the heir to Fergus' clan, this left the boys with many options as to what they wanted to do with their lives. Their sister watched from the sidelines as each branched out into their own sects.

Hamish, who already had a career, still lived in the palace. Since his work kept him their most times, the lad hadn't felt the need to move yet. When he wasn't with King Fergus planning battle strategies, he was with his mother whom he had always been exceptionally close to. Like their father the lad was protective of his clan, especially Elinor, which meant he always kept her and Merida in sight when they went out. Neither woman minded though.

It was comical to watch him fumble through his courtship though. The warrior wasn't a complete romantic like Harris, but it was obvious his intentions for Lord Dingwall's eldest daughter were pure and true. She was the spitting image of her father, minus the beard and wrinkles, and was only four years Hamish's senior, a lovely lass.

"_Majesty, you don't have to go through all this trouble to make sure I'm comfortable! It's really not necessary," Glenna Dingwall protested on a particular visit to Hamish's homeland. It wasn't her first visit by any means, but the lad still fussed over her all the same. _

_The prince shook his head and placed the pillow on the wooden seat all the same. He never had been one to take no for an answer. Finally Glenna gave up and took her place, but not before insisting Hamish sit beside her. _

"_If you're going to insist I sit here, then you're going to keep me company." Since he wasn't participating in any of the games that day, Hamish really had no reason to argue, so he didn't._

Hamish wasn't the only dipping his toe in romantic waters however. Merida was the first to notice Harris' strange behaviour whenever Lord Macintosh's youngest daughter was nearby. Macintosh had many children, but Jinny was the most humorous of the bunch. She was the only one who could make her father, as well as the other lords, laugh whenever they were in a foul mood.

That was what first attracted Harris to her. He liked a good joke as much as the next person, and as soon as they were properly introduced in their childhood, well, one couldn't pull them apart. They fell in love quickly enough, but marriage was not to come as quickly. Harris might have taken after Fergus when it came to romance, yet like Merida he wanted freedom for a little longer. The prince did, however, construct a manor a little ways away from the main castle for the couple to move into once they were wed.

"_Mighty fine place you got here Harris," Merida complimented on one of her many visits to her brother's property. _

_Harris nodded and pointed to the gigantic oak the shaded his home. "Goin' ta build a tree house for the wee ones once we got em." He seemed so sure he would marry Jinny and build a life with her. It really was adorable. _

_The princess wrapped an arm around her brother's shoulders, surprised she could even reach them, and gave them a squeeze. "I'm sure they'll love it."_

Hubert was the only one to not have a lady-love just yet, not that Merida particularly minded. The independent lad would when he was ready. For now though, the sea was his only interest. Since the prince started taking an interest in reading, he found tales of the sea most exciting. Merida remembered countless times checking to make sure the boys weren't out past curfew to find Hubert hiding under his covers reading by moonlight.

Since those younger days, his love continued to grow for the water. So much so that, by fourteen, the lad built a castle overlooking the water and lived on his own with a boat on hand for sailing trips. Elinor constantly worried about his safety, but after seeing him flourish on his own, the queen could hardly order him home.

"_I just worry he's going to get himself into trouble," Elinor confessed one of the many nights she spent riding through the woods with her daughter._

_Merida chuckled. The queen may have changed a lot since the incident many years ago, but she still held that anxiety towards protecting her children. _

"_Oh Mum, stop your worryin'. Hubert's fine! You know how much he likes it out there. Besides, if you tell him to come home, he'll never forgive ya!"_

_Elinor sighed. "True, and I don't need him hating me. I just wish he had a lady friend to keep him company. I worry about his sanity all alone by the sea."_

"_Well I'm not telling him to go get a girl," Merida smirked. "Come on, let's go to the stream and fish. I bet I'll catch more than you!"_

Merida shook her head of the memories and chuckled quietly to herself. The clans and their leaders were all gathered for a day of games and boasting. The princess had yet to join them, but she saw her brothers already getting into trouble with Young Macintosh, Young MacGuffin, and Wee Dingwall. After not choosing any of them to be her husband, the boys found wives of their own, ladies that matched them perfectly, and seemed happy. That didn't mean they forgot their competitive spirit though. As the men headed off to see who could best the other at the javelin toss, King Fergus came up beside his daughter.

"Havin' a good day darlin'?" He inquired to his eldest.

Merida looked up and nodded with a grin. "Aye Da, I am. Just restin' before I best the boys at archery again," she smirked.

Fergus chuckled and kissed her forehead. "That's my girl. Now where's your mother at? Elinor!" The king wandered off, leaving the princess alone again.

Things were turning up just lovely, yes, they certainly were.


End file.
